Codename Adventure
Codename Adventure (HACKZ4EVER_ADVENTURE$B) is a cancelled Vanalker game. Info GAMEINFO.inf #Just a random comment HEADER #Codename Adventure is still in the concept stage. It has been in my mind since a few months ago. #So, which characters do you get to play as? #The Koopaling trio. #This game's alternative title is Lemmy's Land #Which is obivously coming from two websites with that name. Yeah, literally. #I originally planned only Lemmy to be playable, but... #I decided to add in Iggy and Larry as well... #Note that I may update this then and then. Understood? TEMP\New Text Document.txt Doesn't contain anything. Unknown purpose. Locations Locations were planned for the game. Flags doesn't contain anything. LOCATIONLIST.txt contains the locations: A location in this case is not only a country, it can be just any kind of special territory (autonomous, for example). In case it just happens that somebody creates an online account in a territory not normally represented, it will be listed here. Locations added in Concept 2: Abkhazia Abyei Aceh Adjara Afghanistan Akrotiri and Dhekelia Albania Alderney Algeria American Samoa Andorra Angola Anguilla Antigua Antigua and Barbuda Aosta Valley Argentina Armenia Aruba Ashmore and Cartier Islands Atlántico Norte Atlántico Sur Attu Island Australia Australian Antarctic Territory Austria Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao Azad Kashmir Azerbaijan Azores Bahamas Bahrain Bajo Nuevo Bank Baker Island Bangladesh Barbados Barbuda Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bonaire Bolivia Bornholm Bosnia and Herzegovina Botswana Bougainville Bouvet Island Brazil Brčko District British Antarctic Territory British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands Brunei Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burma Burundi Cameroon Cayman Islands Canada Cape Verde Chad Chile China Christmas Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands Colombia Comoros Congo-Brazzaville Congo-Kinshasa Cook Islands Coral Sea Islands Territory Corsica Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Curaçao Cyprus Cyrenaica Czech Republic Denmark Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic East Timor Easter Island Ecuador Egypt El Salvador England Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Ethiopia Faroe Islands Falkland Islands Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina Fiji Finland France French Guiana French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Lands Friuli-Venezia Giulia Gabon Gagauzia Galmudug Gambia Gaza Strip Georgia Germany Ghana Gibraltar Gilgit–Baltistan Gorno-Badakhshan Autonomous Province Greece Greenland Grenada Guadeloupe Guam Guangxi Guatemala Guernsey Guinea-Bissau Guinea-Conakry Guyana Haiti Heard Island and McDonald Islands Herm Honduras Hong Kong Howland Island Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Inner Mongolia Iran Iraq Iraqi Kurdistan Ireland Isle of Man Israel Italy Ivory Coast Jamaica Jan Mayen Japan Jarvis Island Jeju-do Jersey Johnston Atoll Jordan Juan Fernández Islands Kafia Kingi Kalinigrad Oblast Karakalpakstan Kashmir Kazakhstan Kenya Kingman Reef Kiribati Kosovo Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Libya Liechtenstein Lithaunia Luxembourg Macau Macedonia Madagascar Madeira Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Marshall Islands Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Micronesia Midway Atoll Moldova Monaco Mongolia Montenegro Montserrat Morocco Mount Athos Mozambique Namibia Nagorno-Karabakh Nauru Navassa Island Nepal Netherlands New Caledonia New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Ningxia Niue Norfolk Island North Korea North Ossetia Northern Cyprus Northern Ireland Northern Mariana Islands Norway Oman Palau Palestine Pakistan Panama Papua Papua New Guinea Paraguay Peru Peter I Island Philippines Pitcairn Islands Poland Portugal Puerto Rico Puntland Qatar Queen Maud Land Republika Srpska Réunion Rodrigues Romania Rotuma Ross Dependency Russia Rwanda Saba Saint Barthélemy Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Martin Saint Pierre and Miquelon Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Samoa San Marino São Tomé and Príncipe Sardinia Sark Saudi Arabia Scotland Senegal Serbia Serranilla Bank Seychelles Sicily Sierra Leone Singapore Sint Eustatius Sint Maarten Slovakia Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia Somaliland South Africa South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands South Korea South Ossetia South Sudan Spain Sri Lanka Sudan Suriname Svalbard Swaziland Sweden Switzerland Syria Syrian Kurdistan Taiwan Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Tibet Togo Tonga Transnistria Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol Trinidad and Tobago Trinidad Tobago Tokelau Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Turks and Caicos Islands Tuvalu U.S. Virgin Islands Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United Kingdom United States Uruguay Uzbekistan Vanuatu Vatican City Venezuela Vietnam Vojvodina Wake Island Wales Wallis and Futuna West Bank West Papua Western Sahara Yemen Yogyakarta Special Region Xinjiang Zambia Zanzibar Zimbabwe Åland Islands Potential additions: None are currently in this list. Concepts CONCEPT - 2015-08-09 00:49:19 File:Codenameadventure1 DISCLAIMER.png File:Codenameadventure1 TITLESCREEN.png CONCEPT - 2015-??-?? ??:??:?? Was never compiled. Had it been, it would have been sometime in 2015. File:Codenameadventure2 PLAYERINFO.png